Friendships and Lovers
by RanDom Roseee
Summary: This will possibly be a Puck and Rachel story. I shall see where it ends up. Cause Sam secretly likes her as well. And hey shall we through Jesse into the mix as well? LOL hrmm I wonder LOL Santana and Rachel friendship.


A/N: Hey guys. Warning, this is not a story where Finn comes out on top, and may be portrayed in not such a good light. So just telling you before you send me pms or comments about this and that. This will possibly be a Puck and Rachel story. I shall see where it ends up. Cause Sam secretly likes her as well. And hey shall we through Jesse into the mix as well? LOL hrmm I wonder LOL

This is a Rachel and Santana friendship. Finn is chasing after Rachel, but is still keeping Quinn in the background [poor 'oblivious' Quinn], Puck and Santana friendship, Artie and Britney pairings, Mike and Tina pairing, Puck and Rachel friendship, Sam likes Rachel but is still dating Mercedes [I know weird right?], Puck and Finn are not very close any more. Finn and Quinn are still dating [god knows why she puts up with his puppy dog ways for Rachel and dumps his ass], in this story Lauren and Puck never dated [because that is just way wrong].

Hope you all like it! :D Cheers Rose XX

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Friendships and Lovers<strong>

**Chapter One**

"Rachel I know that I have hurt you in the past, constantly switching from you to Quinn, but please don't choose him over me… Not him of a people…" he pleaded in a voice that sounded nothing like him.

"What in the hell are you talking about Finn?" she asked him angrily, annoyed at the fact that he was trying to interfere with her life again. She refused to let him have a hold over her again like he always did.

"Didn't he…?" Finn asked him with a confused look on his face.

"Just spit it out Finn" Santana said behind her, coming to stand next to the irritating brunette that she had a need to protect now. "We need to get somewhere"

"Can't you just give us a minute Santana?" Finn pleaded with the Mexican goddess.

"No way Finn!" she said in a harsh tone and began to pull Rachel away with her.

"Wait Tan. I want to hear what he has to say" she looked at the girl who had recently become very close to her because the other girl had some weird connection with her fathers, and she was happy to have the girls company as well. Santana seemed to be over all the time, and now had her own makeshift room next to hers as well. She was pretty cool when she wasn't being a bitch to everyone.

"Fine… Fine!" the Mexican said in a dry tone, looking ever so impatient, Rachel now knew that she put more dramatics to what she really felt inside to show people she was tough and strong. She waved her hand in dismissal and leaned against Rachel's locker and looked on bored.

"So say it already Finn. Santana wasn't kidding that we have somewhere to be right now" she told her ex-boyfriend in a rush.

"Rachel, I want us to get back together…" He stammers as he tried to get the words out without sounding like a douche bag.

"Are you serious Finnessa? You are still with that barbie doll!" Santana took over and was now speaking in angry Mexican to Finn, who looked rather scared of the little brown skinned girl.

"Come on Rach'! Don't waste your time with this loser!" she said in an angry tone and began to pull the girl towards the entrance of the school. Rachel was glad to have Santana in her corner now. They were inseparable, and did everything together that they possibly could.

* * *

><p>"Hey sexy ladies" Puck said to the two brunettes, putting his arms between the two ladies, who both greeted him with their smiles. They had been spending a lot of time with each other lately as well.<p>

"Hey Noah" Rachel smiled at him.

"Hey Puck" Santana greeted him and disentangled herself from his arms, as much as she was fond of the Jewish boy; she was NOT going to go there again.

"So what's the plan this afternoon?" he asked the two girls next to him, looking from one to the other, noticing that they have been hanging around each other lately.

"My fathers are holding a dinner tonight" Rachel told him with a grin, excited to see him, but trying to play it cool like Santana said for her to do around guys.

"Closed invitation only?" he asked Rachel with a grin, almost at the parking lot.

"Yup" she nodded her head, then turned to Santana for encouragement. "I am extending the invitation to you as well!" she said rather quickly, it sounded like one big jumble of words to people who didn't know how she spoke.

"Breathe Chicka!" Santana warned her, eyeing her over and then rolling her eyes at the spectacle she was creating of herself.

"You sure?" he eyed the two girls who were now standing in front of him.

"Yeah just wear a suit and tie, if you can manage one" Santana told him, and rolled her eyes again, as Puck grinned over at her.

"Okay ladies. What time should I get there?" they now stood next to Rachel's pink car. Santana held her hand out, which automatically Rachel handed over her car keys, and pressed the button that would open all the locks to the car.

"Starts at eight pm sharp" Rachel walked backwards and walked into the car, which aimed another rolling of the eyes from Santana, who knew her friend liked the boy.

"Okay see you there babes!" and Puck winked his eye at Rachel and walked over to his pickup truck, hoped in, and closed the door behind him.

Rachel did the same, and Santana started the car and headed towards the mall so they could use her daddy's card to buy them new out fits for that night.


End file.
